


Lost In You

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, KNBxNBA, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: Tatsuya smiles back, and forget the coffee he’d just ordered; Shuuzou already feels warm inside (it’s been how many years and Tatsuya still has this effect sometimes—not that Shuuzou ever wants it to go away).





	

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic:  
> -tatsuya lives in manhattan; shuu lives in brooklyn  
> -shuu got taller  
> -they're both pro basketball players

Tatsuya picks up the phone on the second ring.

“Where are you?”

“I went past the library, like you said,” says Tatsuya. “Away from the plaza.”

“The park’s on your right?”

“Um,” says Tatsuya. “Both sides.”

“Okay,” says Shuuzou. “Just—go back and meet me out front of the library?”

“Okay,” says Tatsuya.

He hangs up the phone and Shuuzou sighs, running a hand through his hair. Leave it to Tatsuya to get lost on a nearly-straight shot from the subway to the botanic garden (although, Shuuzou supposes, if he’d emphasized the apartment buildings on the left side, maybe Tatsuya would have gone the right way—he’d gotten to the library at least). And he hadn’t walked too far down the wrong street; he’s already standing on the library steps when Shuuzou gets there, hands stuffed into his pockets.

“I was going to call you back; I thought maybe you’d gotten lost, too.”

“I live here,” says Shuuzou.

(It’s true that most of the city—hell, most of Brooklyn—is a mystery to him, but he’s lived here for a few years and he knows how to get around his neighborhood by now. Of course, Tatsuya’s going to hold that one time he’d gone into Central Park, walked a curved road, and come out assuming he’d arrived on the west side instead of seven blocks south and still on the east side, over his head, but he’s the one who’d told Tatsuya in the first place.)

Shuuzou realizes, then, that he’s tilting his head up a little to look at Tatsuya on the step above him, instead of having to look down to see his face. It’s an interesting reversal, or maybe just a reversion considering Tatsuya had been a few centimeters taller when they’d first met. Now would be a good time to kiss Tatsuya, if they weren’t in public and if…something else. Shuuzou’s lost his train of thought to Tatsuya’s face, and damn it, Tatsuya definitely knows he’s doing it. Shuuzou looks away to regain something, and then remembers he’s still got Tatsuya’s scarf in his pocket. He pulls it out.

“Thought you might need this.”

(He never admits he’s cold even when he underdresses, and half the time he dresses like he’s still in California.)

“Oh,” says Tatsuya. “Thanks.”

Shuuzou winds the scarf around his neck, tying a knot at the front and tucking it into Tatsuya’s jacket. Tatsuya smiles, mostly amused; Shuuzou fluffs up the scarf to cover more of his neck and if his fingers brush over Tatsuya’s jaw then that’s a happy coincidence.

“Shall we?” says Tatsuya.

Shuuzou nods and puts his hands back into his pockets.

The botanic garden is deserted; most people aren’t going to shell out a few dollars to see mostly-bare plants and snow on the ground, but it’s actually quite peaceful. They can still see some of the taller buildings on the edge of the horizon and through the layers of tree branches, but it still feels like they’re removed from the city, in a pocket of emptiness with just each other. Even the pond is quiet, fish and turtles nowhere to be seen. They stand at the edge, looking over the still water, Shuuzou’s arm tightly around Tatsuya’s shoulders, until Shuuzou’s face is half-numb (and Tatsuya’s probably is, too) and they go into one of the greenhouses to warm up for a bit.

It seems later than it is by the time they get to their go-to lunch spot, but when the hours are so compressed and Shuuzou has a game to get to it always seems like he’s lost time to nothing. At least the restaurant isn’t crowded at noon on a weekday; they have their orders in five minutes after sitting down. There’s a cartoon Shuuzou vaguely recognizes (one of his brother’s five-second obsessions?) on the TV behind Tatsuya; it’s apparently a valentine special of some sort (appropriate).

“I’m glad we got to do this,” Shuuzou says.

“Me, too,” says Tatsuya.

His cheeks are still pink from the cold and he hasn’t taken off the scarf. Shuuzou’s hand is too far away to reach his knee under the table, so he supposes a smile will have to do. Tatsuya smiles back, and forget the coffee he’d just ordered; Shuuzou already feels warm inside (it’s been how many years and Tatsuya still has this effect sometimes—not that Shuuzou ever wants it to go away).   
It feels even colder when they leave somehow, and Shuuzou’s numb all over again by the time they’re back in his apartment. Tatsuya follows him straight to the bedroom after they shed their coats and Shuuzou pulls the duvet over them both. Tatsuya presses himself against Shuuzou; his entire body is freezing, hands on Shuuzou’s wrists and thighs through his too-thin jeans and ankles against Shuuzou’s toes.

“I have something for you,” Tatsuya says.

He reaches into his sweatshirt pocket for a small, plain box. Shuuzou knows right away, chocolates. Tatsuya makes them for him every year, but when had he even had time to do it this year? Before he’d left on the last road trip? When he’d gotten back at three this morning?

“Thank you,” Shuuzou says, opening the box.

It’s stuffed full of little chocolate squares; Shuuzou pops one into his mouth. It’s smooth and delicious and perfect, as usual.

“Want one?”

Tatsuya shakes his head, but reaches for Shuuzou’s hand. There’s a smear of chocolate on his thumb, and Tatsuya licks it off, sucking on the finger afterward and, oh. They definitely have time for this. Shuuzou places the box of chocolates on the nightstand and then crawls farther under the covers. Tatsuya’s body is beginning to warm up; he still reacts when Shuuzou touches him with his wet thumb and Shuuzou reaches up his whole hand to Tatsuya’s mouth.

Tatsuya sucks on three fingers at once, working the button on Shuuzou’s jeans with his own hands, but Shuuzou’s not going to sit back and let Tatsuya do all the work. He reaches his free hand up under Tatsuya’s shirt; he feels Tatsuya’s breath hitch against his fingers and his tongue loll in his mouth when Shuuzou reaches his nipple.

“You like that?” Shuuzou whispers.

“Yeah,” says Tatsuya.

Shuuzou extracts his fingers and scrapes them up Tatsuya’s side; Tatsuya gasps and grinds against Shuuzou’s thigh.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” says Shuuzou.

He kisses Tatsuya soft and slow, bringing his hands to a rest on Tatsuya’s hips. Tatsuya’s own fingers still; he kisses Shuuzou back but gives in and lets him control it. Shuuzou smiles against his mouth, and then breaks the kiss (there are other things that want immediate attention, after all).


End file.
